Valentine's Day
by white fate
Summary: Valentines Day… it wasn’t exactly Yuu Kanda’s favorite holiday. Then again, Kanda didn’t really like any holiday. But that surprisingly was all going to change, on the holiday devoted to love. Kanda x Lenalee One shot R


Well, yeah I know it's way too late for a Valentines Day fic. It's ether that or it's too early. But, I wrote this around 3 days before Valentines Day. I just forgot that I wrote this until I desided to look around my documents. I know that it's short, but I wrote it out of boredom.

Disclaimer- I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters in this one-shot. Besides, if I did own it, Lenalee would have a crush on Kanda.xD

Things to know-

Talking- "Things to know"

thoughts- _'Things to know'_

* * *

Valentine's Day

Kanda looked around the shop he had been in for over an hour. _'Nothing's good enough.'_ He thought with a frown.

Yes, today was the day that he would show the world, well at least one person, that he was capable of showing emotion. The emotion of that dreaded word, _kindness. _ Or maybe even the emotion of _love_.

He walked over to the section with the big sign that read, 'Chocolate'. _'I wonder…' _ he picked up a box and walked straight to the register.

XOXOXO

Lenalee passed store after store but couldn't find anything that would satisfy her. There was nothing good enough for _him_.

_'Let's see here' _she looked through her shopping bags. She brought a card for Allen, a mug with a heart on it for Komui, another card for Ravi, and a bunch of other stuff for everyone at the order, mostly cards.

"I can't find anything for Kanda…" Lenalee thought aloud. As she was walking around the town, she came across a store she didn't enter yet. The store's name was 'Le Amour'.

"I might as well take a look in."

XOXOXO

Kanda waited and waited on line for what seemed for hours.

_'Why's this stupid line taking forever?' _Kanda was now losing his patience. _'All of this for a stupid box of chocolate.' _His face showed how annoyed he was getting.

He looked at the people on line. Most of them were men that were to lazy to buy their wives or girlfriends gifts before the holiday.

Lenalee was near the line that Kanda was in. _'What's Kanda doing in a store like this? Especially one called 'Le Amour'?'_ She couldn't believe that Kanda of all people would be the one she ran into.

She was about to say 'hi' but she overheard a man ask Kanda a question.

XOXOXO

The man behind Kanda tapped his shoulder and asked, "I guess you were lazy just like the rest of us! Who's the lucky girl?"

Kanda just looked at the man strangely. Why would a complete stranger ask who the box of chocolate was for?

Lenalee just stared at the man who just asked that question._ 'Since when does Kanda buy stuff for anyone other then himself?' _

"Well, who's the girl, your girlfriend by any chance?" the man wanted to start a conversation.

_'Kanda has a girlfriend?!' _She couldn't believe her ears.

Luckily Kanda got out of the conversation by the cashier calling 'next'.

Once the box was scanned, the chocolate cost was $24.97. Kanda looked at the chocolate box and began with a simple, "This piece of shit costs $24.97?! Since when does fucking chocolate cost so much?" Kanda was pissed with the whole looking around the store for over a hour, waiting on line with some annoying retard asking him who the 'lucky girl' was, and now finding out that chocolate costs $24.97 all of a sudden.

Lenalee noticed that Kanda was now completely pissed and giving the casher a hard time. So, seeing as no one else would, she took action. "Kanda, what're you doing?!"

In the instant that he heard his name he turned to see a very angry Lenalee. The whole store stared at them, for her yelling was so loud.

She walked up to him and yelled at him some more. "Why are you yelling at the casher? If the chocolate was too much to spend on, why'd you pick it up in the first place?!"

He just stayed quite, and let her yell on. _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

"Well, pay already and give it to that girl so that the rest of us on line can pay and get on with our lives!" She couldn't help but show a hint of jealousy. She wanted to know who those chocolates were for.

Kanda once again had an annoyed expression on is face while paying for the chocolate box. After the payment was done, he tossed the box to Lenalee.

She looked at the box; it had a red ribbon and cute little hearts around the box. The box looked very elegant.

The store then got silent with a few squeals and remarks about how cute what Kanda just did was.

"This is for me?" Lenalee couldn't help but get a bit embarrassed about what she said before. Her face turned a bit red.

"You did tell me to give it to 'that girl'." As he was about to exit the store he yelled out to the people in the store to "Fuck off". After he said that, everyone went on with whatever they were doing before the commotion started.

XOXOXO

Once Kanda made it back to the order, Ravi appeared and greeted him.

"So, how'd it go?" Ravi asked in the lobby of the order.

"I'm no-" Kanda was cut off with a sudden hug from Lenalee, who came barging into the door. Ravi, who had advised Kanda to give her a gift, was pleased with the results.

"Thank you Kanda for the chocolate!" Lenalee said with a smile after the hug. It was the least she could do for yelling at him and then receiving a Valentine's Day gift.

Ravi the nudged Kanda to respond to what Lenalee just said.

All that came out of Kanda's mouth was, "Happy Valentine's Day?" The cause being that he was confused. He had no idea what else he could say.

Ravi and Lenalee both grinned at Kanda's 'cute' response, while they all began to snack on the chocolate and candy they've all received from the order.

XOXOXO

_'And so, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as I had thought. Sure, I still dislike it, but not as much as before. I still don't understand the point of the holiday, and I probably will never take Ravi's advice ever again…even if it worked.' _

The End

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this little one-shot. Please review if you'd like. For me, reviews keep me going with the whole writing thing.xD Remember, the little review button is at your left, click on it.J/K 


End file.
